elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Traditional Nordic Duel
A Traditional Nordic Duel, referred to both as the Traditional Way'''Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak and as the '''Old Way,Dialogue between Balgruuf the Greater, Irileth and Proventus Avenicci was a duel used by the Nords of Skyrim to determine a ruler over a certain Hold, and sometimes, the province itself. Political duel The duel was fought between two Nordic people (most often Jarls) who sought to rule over a Hold of Skyrim, or Skyrim itself. According to Jorunn the Skald-King, the duel goes as follows: *A challenger challenges the opposition, and the opposing party accepts.Dialogue with Jorunn the Skald-King *They fight until one of the two is bested. *The victor banishes the loser from the lands he won. According to Ulfric Stormcloak, the duel goes as follows: *A challenger challenges the opposition, and the opposing party accepts. *They fight until one of the two has died. *The victor takes the land from the defeated. Honorable duel An honorable duel is a normal duel between two people (most often Nords) as either a sign of strength or justice. Additionally, the Thirsk follow a similar pattern. Duels *Geirmund and Sigdis Gauldurson. Sigdis Gauldurson was guilty of crimes against Skyrim and her people. When he was cornered in a Nordic ruin he challenged Geirmund, knowing he was honor-bound to accept. In the duel both the combatants slew one another.Daynas Valen's Notes *Gisl Round-Gut and Einarr. Einarr was the chieftain of Thirsk, to prove himself worthy of leading Thirsk, Gisl slew Einarr and presented his sword as a trophy.Thirsk, a History Historical political duels Kjoric Kjoric the White fought against another Jarl, Asurn Ice-Breaker, during the First Era for the title of High King after the crown of verity rejected Asurn, he threatened to kill the other Jarls if they didn't support his claim.The Crown of Freydis Asurn was defeated in a duel, granting Kjoric the position of High King. Jorunn Jorunn the Skald-King fought against his brother, Fildgor Orcthane,The Brothers' War in the Second Era over the throne of Windhelm. The duel was fought until Fildgor was bested in combat. Upon defeat, Jorunn banished his brother from his lands, and started his rule as Jarl, and later on, King.The Brothers' War Ulfric Ulfric Stormcloak fought against his High King, Torygg, in the Fourth Era over the throne of Skyrim. Unlike the duel between Jorunn and his brother, Ulfric used the Thu'um against Torygg, and killed him (by Ulfric's account with his sword, by the words of most of the people of Solitude, as well as Torygg, through the voice),Dialogue with Elisif the FairDialogue with Sybille StentorDialogue with ToryggDialogue with Hold Guards''Nords Arise!'' instead of besting and banishing him. Many in Skyrim consider Ulfric a murderer,General Tullius' speech at HelgenDialogue with Captain Aldis while others claim Ulfric simply followed Nordic tradition.Dialogue with Roggvir The outcome of this duel worsened the Civil War in Skyrim.Dialogue with Hadvar Trivia *According to The Crown of Freydis, it is Nordic law to "strike down" one's opponent in a political duel. The book, however, does not elaborate on whether it means "kill" or simply "defeat." Appearances * * Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: Second Era Events Category:Lore: Fourth Era Events